As a system to implement autofocus of an imaging device such as a digital camera, there is a known pupil-split phase difference detection system that uses an output from a phase difference detection pixel having asymmetric sensitivity with respect to an incident angle of light.
As a technique to implement the pupil-split phase difference detection system on a solid-state imaging device including a photoelectric conversion film, there is a technique disclosed in the prior art in which a solid-state imaging device obtains an image-generation signal on a photoelectric conversion film provided on an upper side of a silicon substrate, and obtains a phase difference detection signal on a photodiode provided within the silicon substrate.
Meanwhile, according to a technique disclosed in the prior art, an upper electrode and a lower electrode are provided so as to sandwich the photoelectric conversion film, and among these, the lower electrode is arranged to be formed in different regions in a pair of pixels, thereby forming a phase difference detection pixel.